battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MaxReebo
Hello, MaxReebo! I welcome you to this wiki, and thank you for the great compliment, as we work hard to make it so. It is good to see a person with a great grammar to help out, as we need it badly. Also, in addition, please do not reword things that is spelled in European spellings, as the main administrator is a guy from Britain. So, welcome! If you need any help, feel free to ask me or the Englishman, King of All 42! And just wanted to know, have you ever worked with a wikia site before? Again, thank you for stopping by! :) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:41, March 21, 2012 (UTC) "General dislike of Administrators" Well we all in this wiki have one thing to say to you: Welcome to the Club! It seems that you are looking toward the Wookieepedia Admins, correct? Compare to them, we are like a spa. Or R&R if you want to put it that way. King of All 42 and I are really relaxed and don't get angry unless a vandal provoked us. Since this is a small wiki, news spread pretty fast. Now, the message on your user page may get one of our admins agitated, you know, Sam 1207. Our other admin is rarely here, but do occationally show up. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 21:04, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hi MaxReebo. Really good looking changes so far. However just a little point, we don't need as many Film or TCW based images, maybe one or two for comparison to the BF content, however SWBF images are what we need most of all. Oh congratulations [[User blog:Kingofall42/New Ranks|'Lieutenant']] keep it up. Thanks Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 09:51, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Promotion I only got round to doing it when I left the message sorry. Incidentally what time zone are you in? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 10:54, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Indeed, that is exactly why I came to this wiki. I hate Wookieepeida rules, and I came across this decent wiki and decide to help it. Now, as you already know, copying from Wookieepeida is strictly prohibited and some of the articles are from Wookieepedia, so can you help out please? It just need a full article rewording. The category for these pages are Need to DeWookieefy. And yes, we love to maintain a friendly enviroments. So do enjoy your stay here...:) Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:05, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Oops...I mean Lieutenant Max Reebo! :D Congratulations! Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:07, March 22, 2012 (UTC) *Oh, and I forgot to say something:(silly, me...) Its our duty to be kind to new users, and get to know them better to introduce them into our community. Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 11:10, March 22, 2012 (UTC) So what time is it for you now? Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:44, March 22, 2012 (UTC) OK So midday! It's 4.45 PM. I like to keep a track of users times zones, it's useful to know who can edit and when. Do keep up the great work. Kingofall42 Talk Blog . 16:48, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Yes, that was me... I always liked using the KB until Grand Moff Tranner kicked me out, now I abandon the Wook. This wiki is technically independent from the Wooks, just to let you know. And the KB...How are you suppose to have a question forum if you do not want speculated answers, or if there is an factual answer, why put in your rules that states something about go read the article yourself? Surely an answer is provided in an article... And, may I ask what time zone are you in, exactly? Anakin Skyobiliviator Talk Blog 20:40, March 22, 2012 (UTC)